DesireDetermine
by Carlisle Bella and the Banana
Summary: Carlisle stops by Bella's house one day with a banana and a box of condoms. Let's just say the lesson gets a little hands on. O/S Outtake for Hide and Drink by Savage. OOC. Rated M for a little lemonade. Based on Hide and Drink by Savage


Penname: mostly a lurker

Title: Desire and Determination

Summary: Carlisle stops by Bella's house one day with a banana and a box of condoms. Let's just say the lesson gets a little hands on. O/S Outtake for _Hide and Drink_ by Savage. OOC. Rated M for a little lemonade.

Disclaimer: All the Twilight stuff belongs to Stephanie Meyer. All the _Hide and Drink_ stuff belongs to Savage. No copyright infringement is intended. I'm just playing in the collective sandbox, though the original ideas appearing in this story are all mine. Please don't plagiarize, thanks.

Contest: Carlisle, Bella and the Banana

Savage, this one's for you bb. You asked, and I've tried to deliver. Hope you likey.

CPOV

Just as I was reaching towards the blue and white box on the shelf, my phone buzzed in my pocket. Changing direction, I pulled my phone out and looked at the screen.

_New text message from Alice? Hmmmm._

"Get 2" was all it said.

_Get two? What the..._

But I knew better than to go against Alice, so I quickly dropped two of the boxes in the hand basket. I briefly thought about just getting the two-in-one box, but since I had been reaching for the single kit when Alice texted, I decided that she meant two individual kits. I could have called her to clarify, but I didn't really have time for a discussion. I was already running much later than I had intended, getting held up at the hospital as I was heading out the door an hour ago. I had considered getting these things at the hospital, but knew it would raise too many questions I didn't want to answer, and since I had to get a banana anyway, I chose to just get it all at the store.

To save time and unwanted attention, I went through the self-checkout and put everything into a small brown paper bag instead of the transparent plastic ones. The last thing I needed was to run into a patient with a bag full of condoms and pregnancy tests.

_If that info got back to Esme... _

Ugh. So did not want to go there.

I drove across town to the Swan's house. Being a small town, of course I knew where they lived. And of course, they didn't know that I knew. Yes, I knew the Swan house quite well. I parked around the corner and a couple of streets over, my usual place when visiting this particular house. Oh yes, I had been here before. Many times in fact, but no one knew about this, except maybe Alice, although she had no reason to be looking for me. She certainly hadn't said anything to me directly, though she hadn't been around very much lately.

_Well, I can't let that distract me now._

I needed to focus on the task at hand.

_Ha, at hand, hehehe. How appropriate._

Thoughts and images of Bella's hot little hand wrapped around me caused my steps to monetarily falter. I had waited patiently for a very long time for an opportunity, an excuse to visit Bella openly in her bedroom. I had, of course, slipped in secretly many times. I wasn't interested in her blood or her heart, I was only interested in one thing – her warm, firm, delectable, tight, hot, teen-aged body. Just thinking about it made me hard.

Don't get me wrong, Esme was the love of my existence, and being with her was intimate and special, but the variety and spice between the same two lovers is finite, and after one hundred years, we'd tried and done everything there is to do more than once. Bella wasn't the first one to capture my interest, there had been a few others over the years – just part of being an immortal. Esme either didn't know or chose not to say anything. I was suspicious that she'd wandered a time or two herself, and that was quite frankly okay with me. It might be better if we brought it out into the open, but it just sort of happened this way organically, and we seemed to have a silent, tacit agreement, and I didn't want to rock the boat.

I would never have thought of having sex with a human. I knew what Tanya and her sisters did, and while they could control things better now, I didn't think a male vampire would be able to thrust gently enough and still find release. Only after Edward had told me that he and Bella had done it did I seriously consider the possibility. It was so easy to get the information from Edward, and I knew he'd not even remember the conversation, much less suspect me of tapping Bella myself. I just kept on my best doctor and dad faces, and he told me everything in surprising detail.

I had continued walking while I was musing all this, and was grateful I was hidden in the woods behind the Swan's house, because I was hard as a rock and was unconsciously stroking myself, my steps slowing. Oh yes, I wanted her badly, badly enough that I needed to stop here for a minute to relieve things before I went to the door.

I leaned up against a nearby tree and pulled my throbbing cock from my pants. I was so aroused, I knew this wouldn't take any time. I wrapped my hand around my shaft and stroked fast and hard, Edward's descriptions painting vivid pictures in my mind. I grunted softly and came, shooting my wad into the undergrowth next to the tree.

_At least now I'll be able to focus some._

I checked my watch and packed myself away in my pants. I didn't know how this was going to go, but I could hope.

_Ha! _

I had successfully negotiated my way into her house and into her room. The pregnancy test and birth control shot were just a ruse. I knew there was no way she could become pregnant by having sex with one of us – we had no living anything in our bodies, including sperm – but it was an important part of my cover story, and it allowed me time to spend alone with her earning her trust and confidence. I hadn't had a chance to spend much time alone with Bella when she was awake, and I was trying to get a read on her devotion to Edward as well as any attraction she might have for me. So far, she'd clearly been embarrassed, while totally trusting and compliant – she hadn't really questioned me at all, and I was quite frankly grateful for that.

Now, though, it was time for the hands on part – the real reason I'd come here. I didn't feel nervous at all, only excitement and anticipation. A shiver ran down my spine and I delighted in the feeling. It had been quite a while since I'd felt that, and it only increased my desire and determination.

"Bella? I'm afraid there's one more thing. You see, the shot I just gave you won't be effective for a few days. I know Edward is at the cabin now, and that you're not to be together until the weekend, which would be enough time, however, I don't trust him to remain there and not come to you here. Therefore, an alternate form of birth control must be used in the meantime," I said in my most fatherly doctor voice.

_Oh, I'm good. I'm real good. This is going to work out SO well._

"Oh, okay," Bella replied uncertainly.

I'm not sure she knows what I mean until I pull the box of condoms and the banana from my pockets. Her eyes widen in surprise, that delectable blush poured into her cheeks, her mouth forme a small open "o"...

_Oh God, her red, pouty little lips in THAT shape..._

My dick twitched at the thought and the sight. She bowed her head and looked at the floor.

_Christ, SO submissive..._

It was all l could do to stop myself from grasping her and taking her against the door. But that would ruin all my carefully laid plans, and I wasn't having that. She slowly walked over to her bed and sat down on the edge, twisting so she was facing me. I mirrored her position next to her, resting my bent leg on the top of the mattress.

"Have you ever used a condom, Bella?" I asked softly. This was the critical part, and I didn't want to scare her away.

She shook her head.

"Have you seen a demonstration on how to use one? Perhaps your school sex education class?"

"No, they teach abstinence at school," she replied quietly, drawing her lower lip between her teeth. The sight distracted me briefly. I knew very well that Forks High had a curriculum of abstinence education, but I didn't know about her Phoenix school.

_This is working out better than I had hoped._

I smiled inside while keeping my game face on on the outside. I proceeded to demonstrate the proper application of a condom onto the banana I'd brought. I intentionally left out a few important details in my verbal explanation as well as going slightly too fast for a first time demo. I removed the unrolled condom from the banana, and handed her the fruit and an unopened condom so she could try. I smiled encouragingly and she took them from me uncertainly. She took a deep breath and began her first attempt immediately. She failed spectacularly, of course, and that was exactly as I'd intended.

"Don't worry, sweetheart, everyone struggles the first time. That's why we practice," I said in my kindest voice. She looked about to cry, and I reached out to touch her cheek gently. She sniffed and nodded her head when I asked if she was ready to try again. She had placed the banana upright between her thighs as a way to hold it, and while I was tempted to offer to hold it for her, simply the sight of it there, so close to her delicious pussy, denied my more honorable intention. Instead, my baser instincts had me talking her quietly through a step or two while my hands closed lightly over hers, guiding her movements. I still let her fail in her attempt, but made sure she did a better job this time.

"That was much better this time," I said encouragingly.

"Thank you," she whispered. "Um... Dr. Cullen..."

"Please, Bella, we've been over this already, call me Carlisle."

She nodded briefly and looked down for a second before seeming to decide something and looking back up, catching and holding my eye. I raised an eyebrow in question.

"Alright, then, Carlisle. This..." she waved her hand to indicate the banana and the condom, "...seems sort of silly to me. The banana is too small, it's awkward to try and hold it while putting on the condom, and Edward is so hard anyway, won't the condom break when I put it on him just like it did the first time I tried this?"

_Even better than I dared dream! This was going to be like taking candy from a baby!_

"The banana is merely meant as a representation – something to practice on, if you will. And I know it's difficult to hold the banana while applying the condom. And yes, vampire skin is very hard. I understand your concerns. I promise, it won't break if properly applied. Shall we try again with the banana? Would you perhaps like to practice on something else? Maybe something that would be a closer replica?"

"What would you suggest?"

"Do you have any other fruits or vegetables in the house that you feel would be better?"

I held my breath, as this was the one thing I wasn't confident about. She thought quietly for a moment, fidgeting with the bedspread and nibbling so seductively on her bottom lip. I caught her looking at me speculatively out of the corner of her eye.

"Hmmmm. I can't think of anything downstairs, no," she finally murmured.

"Oh, is there something up here, in your room maybe, that you're thinking of?" I asked with just a hint of suggestiveness in my voice. I allowed a small spark of desire to appear deep in my eyes.

"Erm, well... um, maybe?"

She was having a hard time meeting my eyes, and I suddenly realized she was staring at my crotch, which was quite frankly bulging at this point.

"Ah, um... would you tell me what it might be, or would you like to go get it?" I breathed, sitting very still and allowing the tension to build in the room.

She looked up at me then and licked her lips. I thought I might just combust at the sight. Yes, she'd picked up on my unspoken suggestion. She huffed out a small breath, and I saw resolve settle on her face. Without breaking eye contact, she reached forward slowly and brushed her fingers down my erection.

_Oh, so warm. So soft. Oh..._

I said nothing, and neither did she. The room remained silent except for our somewhat ragged breathing. Maintaining eye contact, I slid the box of condoms to her and then slowly unbuckled, unbuttoned, and unzipped my pants. I placed my hands at my side and waited. She again reached out tentatively, this time trailing one finger along the bulge threatening to finally escape its confines. I shuddered slightly as the sensation of her touch was intense. I'd worked around humans for much of my existence, but very rarely had one touched me of their own volition, and never there.

She slipped her hand into my open pants and wrapped her fingers around my shaft through my boxers. My eyes wanted to close and roll back into my head at the heat, but I forced them to remain open. I didn't want to break eye contact just yet. Her eyes widened slightly, and my smile grew as her expression confirmed to me that I was indeed bigger than my son. Her fingers explored what she was able to access through my open fly, but it was limited and I became frustrated quickly. I went to free myself fully, but she stopped me, dipping her fingers under my boxer waistband. My breath hitched and I gasped as she stroked my tip. I couldn't stop the groan that formed in my throat and escaped as she reached forward with her other hand. She hooked her thumbs into both my boxers and my pants and began to ease them down while I lifted my ass off the bed to assist her movements.

My hard, throbbing dick sprang free almost immediately, and again I had to restrain myself from drawing Bella to me. At the sight of my exposed hardness, she involuntarily licked her lips, and I was nearly undone. It was only her reaching into the condom box that stopped me, reminded me of why I supposedly had come here. I really didn't want to blow it now, so I forced myself into stillness.

Somehow, my sitting exposed before her miraculously seemed to have wiped away her embarrassment and nerves. She moved closer to me, putting her legs over mine, and confidently opened the foil packet. She looked up at me through her eyelashes and grinned mischievously. I slipped my hands onto her thighs as she reached forward without hesitation and placed the condom over the tip of my twitching cock.

"Like this, yes?" she asked, looking deep into my eyes.

"Mmm hmmm," I hummed in response, sliding my hands higher on her thighs.

She unrolled the condom down my length and then slowly dragged two fingers, one on either side, all the way back to the top.

"Ah, I see know how this works. That was much easier than the banana, Carlisle," she murmured while beginning to stroke me again." Your hardness doesn't break the thin latex. I don't think I'd believe it without seeing it."

"Mmmmm, so the demonstration was necessary, then," I said, my voice thick with lust. It was taking all my control not to lay her back and take her then and there. Her hand on my cock felt better than any fantasy I'd had. Without thought or my permission, my hands slid downward slightly until they rested at the very top of her inner thighs. Her breath hitched, and I held mine.

"Yes, but now I'm curious – what will happen to the condom when this..." she squeezed me with her fingers to be sure I knew what she was talking about, "...presses inside of me. Won't the friction and/or the tightness break the sheath? It's just so thin and fragile..." she trails off as I unconsciously lean forward.

"Do you need another live demonstration?" I ask, my breath washing across her face.

"Yes."

_Yes!_

With one hand, I push her down onto the bed underneath me while with the other, I remove her shorts and panties. I don't hesitate as I slip in between her legs, spreading them apart. I slide my upper body over hers, resting some of my weight onto my forearms on either side of her head. I scan her face for any hesitation or reservation and find none. I use my cock to check her readiness – my control well developed with all of my experience. I slip myself through her folds, rubbing myself against her, enjoying the incredible heat radiating off her core. She gasped and brought her hands around my back.

"So wet, so ready for me..." I breathe with delighted surprise and place my tip at her entrance. Feeling me there, ready to press into her, she moaned breathily and raised her hips, driving my head into her heat. I groaned, and couldn't hold myself back any longer, thrusting slowly and deeply until I was buried in her to the hilt.

"Oh, Bella, oh God. So tight, so hot..."

_Oh, oh, oh. So indescribable._

She moaned again and writhed underneath me, encouraging my thrusts. I could have thrust into that divine heat for hours, driving her to orgasm again and again, but I was working with a limited timeframe, and I knew I had to finish us both quickly. I lowered myself onto her further and changed the angle of my hips so that I contacted her clit with every downward thrust. I made sure not to thrust too hard or deep – I didn't want to hurt her or mark her just in case Edward made an unplanned appearance. She was so delightfully deliciously warm and wet, though, I had to really focus and concentrate.

"More," she gasped.

_As you wish..._

I increased my pace and the contact with her clit. Her breathing and heart rate immediately spiked and she was moaning almost continually now. She was close, very close – a good thing, because I could hear the police cruiser turn off the highway a few blocks away. Three more thrusts, harder, faster, and deeper than before, and the walls of her pussy clenched around me, her back arched, and she threw her head back on the pillows, a deep guttural groan escaping her throat as she thrashed in ecstasy. The singular sight and sound of her coming pushed me over the edge, and my orgasm blasted through me. I couldn't help the growl that rumbled in my chest, I hadn't had an orgasm like that in a very long time.

As we both lay panting, trying to catch our breath, I heard the cruiser turn onto the street only two blocks away now. I pulled out quickly and sat up.

"See? Still intact." I slid the condom off my dick and wrapped it in a few Kleenex from the box on her nightstand.

"I see that." She smiled brightly.

"Our little secret, eh?" I asked as I redressed myself.

"Mmmmm hmmm," she replied pulling her shorts and panties back on. She looked at me out of the corner of her eye, "Um, if ever there was a time I wanted to say learn or try something else..."

"Anytime. Anything. I'd be delighted." I smiled at her and could feel my eyes twinkling. "But in the meantime..." The sound of tires in the driveway finally reached her ears, and I moved quickly to the window. "...your father's home, and I don't think either of us want to answer his questions about what I'm doing here in your bedroom with several used condoms in my pocket." I winked at her flabbergasted expression and slipped out the window as I heard Charlie enter the house downstairs. I always did have perfect timing.

So much for fidelity.


End file.
